


La version de l'histoire où les Skywalker ne mettent pas le bazar - Snippet n°1 : Les enfants Skywalker sont des ouragans en puissance

by Isa_Faradien



Series: La version de l'histoire où les Skywalker ne mettent pas le bazar [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anidala, Crack, F/M, Snippet, UA, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les enfants d'Anakin sont de véritables petites tempêtes, au grand dam de leur père.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La version de l'histoire où les Skywalker ne mettent pas le bazar - Snippet n°1 : Les enfants Skywalker sont des ouragans en puissance

**Author's Note:**

> Plus le temps passe, et plus j'ai l'impression d'être le type de personne qui commence trente fanfictions en même temps (peut-être que le nombre est un peu exagéré mais c'est pour vous donner une idée) et ne les termine jamais. C'est limite désespérant ;)
> 
> Aujourd'hui, je commence un petit recueil de snippets (ce qui en français donnerait « éclats ») sur la famille Skywalker... mais dans un univers alternatif. J'ai trop pitié de Vader, en fait -_-' Du coup, quelques petites bribes d'histoires ne feraient peut-être pas de mal à mon moral à ce niveau-là ^-^'

Deux petits ouragans se poursuivaient dans le salon. Anakin soupira : les jumeaux étaient intenables, comme tous les jours depuis leur naissance six ans auparavant. Ils couraient, sautaient, criaient toute la journée. Padmé avait trouvé la solution pour s'échapper de cet enfer : elle passait ses journées au Sénat. Mais Anakin, qui avait quitté l'Ordre Jedi peu avant la naissance des jumeaux, n'avait d'autre choix que de jouer le père au foyer – à son plus grand désespoir. Il adorait ses enfants, mais par la Force, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient turbulents !

Derrière Luke et Leia – qui se couraient après avec des sabres-laser en plastique dans leurs mains –, un petit Jinn les suivait à la trace en mâchonnant son doudou. Le plus jeune des Skywalker, âgé de trois ans, était le plus calme. Ce qui ne signifiait pas forcément qu'il ne faisait jamais de bêtises. Il était généralement plus tranquille que ses aînés, mais il pouvait très bien se transformer en une véritable tornade si jamais l'envie lui en prenait. Anakin faisait attention à ce que cela se produise le moins souvent, parce que l'appartement était souvent saccagé par les trois tempêtes ambulants lorsque celles-ci conjuguaient leurs efforts.

_ Arrière, Sith ! cria Luke en brandissant son sabre-laser jouet devant lui, manquant de frapper Leia. Je ne te laisserai pas t'emparer de l'arme secrète des Jedi !

Ladite arme secrète étant matérialisée par un coussin éventré provenant du lit de Jinn.

_ Je veux plus être le Sith, se plaignit Leia. Pourquoi c'est jamais Jinn le Sith ?

_ Je suis un Jedi ! s'exclama Jinn en courant vers sa sœur.

_ Mais moi aussi, je voudrais être un Jedi, de temps en temps.

_ Tu es trop fière pour être un Jedi, affirma Luke. Même grand-père Palpy le dit toujours. C'est pour ça que tu es toujours un Sith !

Leia lâcha son sabre-laser, qui tomba sur le sol avec un grand fracas. « Tu vas rayer le parquet », la maudit Anakin en grinçant des dents.

_ Puisque c'est comme ça, j'arrête de jouer, fit la fillette, avant de détourner la tête et de s'en aller vers sa chambre avec une expression hautaine.

Luke haussa les épaules mais ne releva pas. Jinn attrapa le sabre-laser et le fit tournoyer dangereusement près de l'holo-écran.

_ Jinn ! ordonna Anakin. Tu vas casser l'holo-écran, pose ce sabre-laser.

Ces gosses lui colleront une extinction de voix, un de ces jours.

**Author's Note:**

> Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai rajouté un enfant Skywalker. En fait, j'ai récemment lu quelque part qu'Anakin aurait voulu nommer son fils Jinn, alors je me suis dit qu'une tornade de plus ou de moins chez les Skywalker ne changerait pas grand-chose :D


End file.
